Friendship
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Teamwork is something that shinobi will pride themselves on - to better the whole. But when hurtful things and annoyances come into play, well that's just not going to be tolerated.


It would be a pleasant afternoon waiting for his teammate to meet up with him if it weren't for the third addition to their team. He leans against the tree with his arms, clad in white warmers, crossed over his chest. He ducks his face deeper behind the collar of his blue, short-sleeved shirt. His dark eyes cut off to the side, looking anywhere but before him.

The girl before him is talking but he doesn't pay her much attention at all. He's far to concerned about Naruto hurrying and getting here so they can train. Her green eyes seem to sparkle as she gazes at her teammate. To her it's all too perfect to be near him although she can't help but subconsciously reach up to brush at her pink bangs – making sure they're covering her forehead the best they can. Long, pink hair sways about her as she seems to giggle to herself.

"Sasuke?"

The sound of his name draws his attention to her, although his black bangs framing his face keep him from looking directly at her. He says nothing, but that's not out of the ordinary either. The mere gesture of his head turning towards her is enough to ask what she wants.

Her hands clasp together before her red dress, "Well since Naruto is always late, why don't we start without him?"

Normally, Sasuke might agree. After all he does enjoy training quite a bit just not with someone that seems to melt at the sight of him. It's only slightly annoying to the boy. But this is different and he can surely wait for Naruto to come around. Although there's no telling what is keeping the other boy this time. It could be anything from running into their team leader or sneaking a snack at the ramen shop. His fingers tighten around his arms as he hopes the blond hurries it up already.

"Kakashi told us to do group training."

That seems to quiet her back down, if only for a moment. At least until the next idea pops into her head. She takes a step closer to Sasuke. "Then why don't we skip?"

"Hey guys!"

That familiar voice makes Sasuke's heart flip, happier than he's been in awhile that the blonde is here. He uncrosses his arms as Naruto runs over to them with a large grin on his face. Although there does seem to be some sauce on the corner of his mouth – proving Sasuke right in some of his assumptions as to why he's late in the first place. However, the important factor is the way that Naruto drags over to them.

The pair contrast to begin with; Naruto in his orange tracksuit with blue accents, large white collar and his bright, spiky yellow hair and the other in a green jumpsuit with orange leg warmers and bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists. The lanky boy's large, black eyes glance between Sasuke and Sakura as Naruto tugs him to a stop. Sasuke raises an eyebrow but before he can say a word Sakura is already on it.

She places her hands on her hips and turns a stern look straight onto both of them. "Naruto, what are you doing? You're late."

He laughs, "Well I was got up late and grabbed a quick breakfast." He flashes a toothy grin at Sakura, obviously poking fun at her. "Did I interrupt something?"

Sasuke rolls his eyes and hides the amusement thanks to the shadows of the trees above them. Part of him wants to ask Naruto why he didn't bring extra but that would be pointless. The glutton ate every last bite of that delicious bowl of ramen before thinking of coming to train. At least it'll make it an exciting session now that he's fueled up and has stopped Sakura from gushing over him. Sakura, however, is far from pleased.

"And what is _he_ doing here?"

She gestures straight for the boy that takes a step away from Naruto to make himself more known. His black hair, bowl-cut about his head just like his mentor, shifts as she smiles at Sakura. "Hey Sakura."

"Oh, you mean Bushy Brows?" Sakura nods. "Ah well they're not training today so I thought I'd invite him alone."

The grin on his face is enough for Sasuke; always wanting to include others unlike how he was treated. Not that it stops Sakura. If she could have Naruto move along as well, Sasuke's sure she would. It's far too obvious how much she ogles him – much to his dismay. That's the last thing he wants and he gets it every time their teams comes together. Sakura huffs, trying to stay as sweet as possible.

Not that Sasuke can't see through that in a split second. She just doesn't want to look bad in front of him, doesn't want to be a turn off.

"Naruto, he can't. We're Team 7, he's not part of it so he can't join."

"What? Why not?" The rather adorably clueless look is just that on Naruto.

Rock Lee laughs nervously and waves his hands as if to make amends. "It's alright Naruto. When you said you were meeting up with Sakura, just to be able to come and see her is enough for me."

Sasuke winces as the disgusted look crosses Sakura's face. The look that tries to appear as soft rejection but comes off far greater than she can probably manage. Although it doesn't faze Naruto in the slightest, he just keeps on going.

"Aw come on Lee it's fine. All we're doing is training and if we're lucky we can get out of it early." Naruto says with a nudge to Rock Lee's arm. He smiles back at him but the lighthearted mood is short lived with the pink-haired girl standing before them.

"It's _not_ fine! The exams are coming up, it's not right to train with other teams!"

Rock Lee bows his head slightly, "Sorry Sakura I didn't think of that."

He goes to take a step closer but she instinctively takes one away from him. That is what breaks the straw. Sasuke sighs and pushes off away from the tree. He strides calmly over to the three only to stand between Sakura and the two boys. He keeps his back mainly to her and turns his head slightly to address her. "It's fine."

"But Sasuke-!"

"No, it's fine. I'll just, uh, go." Rock Lee goes to turn around, to quickly leave the situation and the way it hurts to have Sakura so blatantly ignore his feelings.

Sasuke doesn't plan on that happening. He snaps his gaze back to the boy in the green jumpsuit and goes to follow him, "Why don't I train with you?"

Rock Lee tilts his head back towards Sasuke, "You want to train with me?"

"If you'd let me."

That's all it takes to have Sakura sink inward, shocked that Sasuke would do such a thing. Even more so when Rock Lee blushes and pumps a fist into the air. "Yeah! You bet I will!"

Naruto grins from ear to ear as they begin to walk away. He spares a glance back at Sakura before rushing after them. He practically jumps onto Sasuke as he weasels his way between Sasuke and Rock Lee. Slinging an arm over Sasuke's shoulders, he lightly bonks their heads together. "You don't plan to leave me out do you?"

"I couldn't if I tried."

* * *

_lol This was pretty cute to do. A little detour away from the ordinary.  
For the lovely HinoHomura X3 _


End file.
